


Stuff of Dreams

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [100]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a massage<br/>the <i>final</i> story I fell back on one of my favourite themes!<br/>prompt: writer's choice - massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff of Dreams

After his shower, Lee collapsed face first on the bed. He was dead tired and sore and felt as if every muscle in his body had been contorted out of place. There were times he wished it was someone other than him who had to tangle with Sea Monsters and freak plant growths that no other research vessel other than Seaview ever encountered. But then being the man he was, he wouldn't want to see any of his men to be put into danger.

He felt the bed sag next to him. "How you feeling, lad?"

Lee groaned, "Like I've been chewed up and spit out by that damn Sea Monster," he answered.

"How about a massage?"

"I'd love one," Lee answered rolling slightly to look at his lover. Harry's massages were the stuff people dreamed they could have. They never failed to put him into a daze. 

"Stay put, I'll be right back."

Muttering an intelligible answer, Lee rolled back to his stomach and didn't move again. It wasn't long before he felt the bed dip, marking Harry return. Warm oil drizzled along his shoulder and the top of his back in a swirling line. Just the feel of the oil had him sighing. He knew what was coming next.

He sighed in contentment as Harry proceeded to spread the oil and then set to work on the knots at his shoulders. With every stroke, kneading grasp, and manipulation of the muscles and knots in his shoulder and upper back, Lee sank deeper into a haze of relaxation. Tension melted away with every swipe of Harry's hands along his body and for him the world dissolved. There was nothing but the feel of Harry's hands as he drifted off to sleep. Reality and dreams mixed as he felt the massage continue until the last thing he was conscious of was Harry's body pressed against his...


End file.
